Spaceborne Operations Regiment
The Spaceborne Operations Regiment (SOR) is military branch of Allied Extrasolar Command specializing in extraterrestrial operations. It consists of JETS (Joint Extra-Terrestrial Scouts) and HEAT (Hazardous Environment Assault Teams). Organization The SOR is a combined joint unit based at [[HMS Sharman|HMS Sharman (HMNB Folctha)]] on Cimbrean. Its commanding officer is Lieutenant-Colonel Owen Powell, who answers directly to Admiral Sir Patrick Knight. Its second-in-command is Lieutenant Anthony Costello, and the NCOIC is Master Sergeant Harry Vandenberg. Other notable officers who work closely with the SOR include HMS Sharman's counsellor Lieutenant Kieran Mears, and Lieutenant-Colonel Miller of the USAF 946th Operations Support Wing. Like all allied wartime units it has a complex organizational structure. For administrative reasons, all US personnel serving in the SOR are officially either a member of or sectioned to the 946th Operations Support Squadron. UK and Commonwealth personnel meanwhile are part of the Royal Navy's First Spaceborne Fleet. Gaoian personnel have dual Clan brothership of their original Clan, and of "Clan SOR." HEAT Hazardous Environment Assault Teams are the first and most prominent of the unit's special operators. HEAT operators are trained to wear armored EV-MASS spacesuits for combat in space environments such as boarding of space stations and starships, or exoatmospheric drop onto alien worlds. Because of the incredible physical demands of this role, human HEAT operators train to the ultimate standard of human physical performance, relying on doses of a regenerative medicine called Cruezzir-Derivative Compound Four (Crue-D or "Crude") to allow rapid healing of their muscles after intense, painful and exhausting physical training sessions. Gaoian HEAT operators are also trained to peak physical performance, but they still must rely on Gaoian technological superiority and their own high-tech suits, and serve a specific role of recon and infiltration specialists. When the SOR was founded, this was the only branch and simply called "the SOR". After a restructure 10y10m AV, "SOR" was renamed to HEAT under the larger banner of SOR. Aggressors The tip of the spear. Aggressors specialize in the precision tactical application of focused violence. They are raiders and shock troops, trained and equipped to use the unique advantage provided by their armor to best effect. To this end, they train primarily for agility. Aggressors are remarkably quick on their feet for men of their size, and can maneuver or redeploy rapidly to control the flow of combat. Officers * Lieutenant-Colonel Owen "STAINLESS" Powell - Special Boat Service * Lieutenant Anthony "ABBOT" Costello - Joint Task Force 2 Enlisted * Master Sergeant Christian "RIGHTEOUS" Firth - USAF Combat Controller * Technical Sergeant Scott "STARFALL" Blaczynski - USAF Combat Controller * Colour Sergeant Robert "HIGHLAND" Murray - Special Boat Service * Corporal Dean "CRANK" Newman - Royal Marines Commandos. Defenders Defenders provide the technical and engineering skills necessary for combat operations in spaceborne environments. They know how to safely use explosives in the pressurized environment of a starship or space station, can breach or cut through walls, doors and bulkheads, override forcefields and penetrate computer systems. In combat, Defenders focus on controlling territory that has been swept by the Aggressors and securing the flanks and rear against counterattack. They can assemble barricades and lay down defenses quickly and efficiently, and they train primarily for endurance. Enlisted * Master Sergeant Harry "REBAR" Vandenberg - Delta Force * Sergeant First Class Wilson "TITAN" Akiyama - Delta Force * Sergeant First Class Calvin "SNAPFIRE" Sikes - Delta Force * Specialist Jacob "KIWI" Parata - United States Army Corps of Engineers Protectors The combined weight of an EV-MASS suit and the man wearing it mean that should any HEAT operator require CASEVAC or a boost over an obstacle, the man lifting him must be incredibly strong. Protectors provide that service: They are the HEAT's medics, pack mules and heavyweights. They train for raw strength above all else, and typically carry the spare ammunition. Protectors exist to save lives. Although they are fearsome combatants in their own right, their primary role is to treat and evacuate any wounded from the area, keep their comrades supplied and fighting-fit, and move the team's equipment. Under ideal circumstances, they leave the fighting to the Aggressors and Defenders. Enlisted * Technical Sergeant Adam "WARHORSE" Arés - USAF Pararescue * Technical Sergeant John "BASEBALL" Burgess - USAF Pararescue * Staff Sergeant Thomas "Irish" Butler - USAF Pararescue Gaoian Recon Although Gaoians can never match the human HEAT operators for sheer physical prowess, they bring other skills and aptitudes to the mission that the humans cannot match. Gaoians were historically ambush predators, and retain natural skills at stealth and infiltration, which Clan Whitecrest have further honed into an art. Equipped with a specially designed metamaterial suit that can intelligently camouflage its wearer in any environment as well as perform exo-atmospheric "HELLNO" jumps, the Gaoian reconaissance specialists are experts are infiltrating and observing a target area to direct their human brothers-in-arms, and are adept at silently ambushing and eliminating high-value targets. Enlisted * Father Regaari "DEXTER" - Clan Whitecrest * Officer Faarek "SOUTHPAW" - Clan Whitecrest * Brother Thurrsto "CAREBEAR" - Clan Whitecrest * Brother Deygun "BROCCOLI" - Clan Whitecrest * Brother Shim "SPLINTER" - Clan Whitecrest * Brother Ergaan "WHIPPET" - Clan Whitecrest JETS Joint Extra-Terrestrial Scouts specialize in covert operations in exoplanetary environments. They are trained to exploit the advantages of deathworlder physiology to survive in the wilderness of any alien world, and also to minimize the potentially catastrophic harm that human biology can do to lower-class ecosystems. JETS was originally established as a separate regiment to the SOR, but was incorporated in in a restructure 10y10m AV NCO * Master Sergeant Derek "BOSS" Coombes - Green Beret Other members * Technical Sergeant Timothy "TINY" Walsh - USAF Combat Controller * Chief Petty Officer Daniel "CHIMP" Hoeff - US Navy SEALs * Champion and Stud-Prime Daar "TIGGER" - Clan Stoneback Technicians The logistical backbone and support structure of the SOR, featuring all of the unit's suit technicians, training staff, intel analysts and other specialist personnel. NCO * Technical Sergeant Martina Kovač - USAF STAINLESS' Suit Techs * Airman Thorpe * Corporal Browne WARHORSE'S Suit Techs * Doyle * Hargreaves REBAR'S Suit Techs * Miller Other Suit Techs * Corporal Deacon (More info to follow) * Matthews See Also * Code names * Call Signs Category:SOR